


Love (?) in an Elevator

by stillscape



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillscape/pseuds/stillscape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to 3.07, "Draw Back Your Bow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love (?) in an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelica/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Angelica!

Since Felicity had never been dosed with Mirakuru, and therefore she didn’t have super senses (or super rage, for that matter, and thank goodness for that, she didn’t really need to waste any time being irrationally angry), she wasn’t entirely sure how she sensed that Ray was not the only incredibly good-looking billionaire in her office right now. Or former billionaire, to be more accurate. But she did sense it. She was sensing it, and that was probably a bad thing, to feel as though someone was watching you from the shadows as someone else kissed you rather passionately. 

She placed her hands on Ray’s chest and pushed lightly. Obligingly, he took a step back. 

Eye contact. She needed to make eye contact. She made eye contact, realized she was biting her lip, and quickly stopped doing that. This was such a bad idea, not just because she ought to try moving on from Oliver with someone much more different than Oliver, but because Ray was a little weird, with the showing up at her apartment and the couture and—

"And you’re my boss," she said, finishing the thought aloud. 

"Yes, I am." Ray nodded, his giant dark eyes locked on hers. "I promise not to show you any more favoritism than I already have." 

"I have to go." 

Ray said something as she hurried out of her office, but she tried not to hear it, instead focusing on the sounds of her heels on the floor and blood rushing past her ears. Her feet took her to a darkened hallway instead of the elevator. 

She sensed him again, and sighed. 

"Oliver, I know you’re here." 

Oliver, naturally, said nothing. 

"I didn’t solicit that. It was just supposed to be a platonic dinner. I really thought it was. Well. Maybe not entirely, because of the dress and the necklace, but I wasn’t expecting him to kiss me, I—okay, I’m going to stop talking now." 

She could almost, _almost_ , hear breathing. 

"If you have something to say, this would be a good time to say it. Otherwise I’m going to go home, put on my pajamas, and get to work on that pint of Americone Dream in my freezer." 

Oliver continued to say nothing, and it occurred to Felicity that she really might just be talking to empty space. It wouldn’t be the first time that had ever happened, but still. 

"Oliver?"

She waited. 

"Right." 

She exited the hallway, stage left, and pushed the elevator button. The doors opened right away, and she stepped inside and hit Ground. 

"Hold that," growled a rough voice, and when she didn’t stick her arm out fast enough, an arrow whizzed into the left side of the door.

Felicity placed a hand to her heart, which was thumping rather fast now. “That was unnecessarily dramatic, Oliver.” 

Oliver—oh, god, he was wearing the hood—slid in beside her, wrenching the arrow out as he did so. They both faced forward as the doors closed. 

"Diggle said—" he started, just as Felicity let out a rush of words even she couldn’t comprehend. Oliver gently gripped her shoulder and coaxed her around. This was—it? Or something. The point was, she told herself, Oliver’s hand felt more right than Ray’s, and there was something to that, wasn’t there?

"Diggle said," she repeated. 

Oliver sighed so deeply that Felicity was surprised the elevator wasn’t forced upwards with the strength of his exhalation. Diggle said? _Really?_

"That I was being an idiot for not telling you how I felt. How I feel. Still." 

"You did." Her voice was steady, which gave her additional confidence. "And then you said you couldn’t act on those feelings, that—"

"Felicity, stop talking." 

She did.

"You know more about the worst parts of me than anyone alive. And if there’s still a chance, any chance, that you could continue to look past those things—" 

He was interrupted by the elevator doors opening with a ding. Felicity half expected Ray to be waiting for them in the lobby, but saw only the nighttime security guard. 

She hastily punched the button for the top floor before the guard looked over. 

"Continue," she told Oliver. 

"Diggle invited us all over for a late dinner." 

"Okay."

"Come with me." 

"To Diggle’s?" 

"It wouldn’t be as romantic as your dinner with Ray." 

"But you want it to be like a date?" she asked, wondering how it could possibly be seen as romantic, going on a date to a dinner at your friend’s house that you’d been invited to anyway, when you’d already eaten dinner. 

Oliver nodded. He looked, she thought, constipated. 

"Felicity Smoak," he said, taking her hands in his, "I ardently love and admire you." 

Felicity Smoak choked on nothing. She’d never been much of an Austen fan, but come on. 

"Oliver! You absolutely cannot quote _Pride and Prejudice_ at me in an elevator. That’s so many levels of unfair.” 

The corners of Oliver’s eyes crinkled. It was almost a smile. “I thought you’d be impressed that I knew it.” 

"Try William Gibson next time. If you really want to impress a girl. Well, not any girl, but this girl.” 

"I’ll stop by the library tomorrow." 

The elevator doors opened again. This time Oliver pushed the button for the ground floor. 

"If we ever get out of this elevator," she said. 

She studied his posture carefully, decided it was more relaxed than usual, and then decided that even though it was weird and totally unlike her to play the field, that wasn’t really what she was doing anyway, that Oliver looked like someone ought to kiss him, that that someone ought to be her, and that her life always did work out better when she took charge of it. 

So she kissed him, and didn’t stop until the elevator doors opened for a third time. Then she let Oliver whisk her into the shadows, before the security guard could catch them.


End file.
